


Is that Omar comin' ?

by blueteak



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renaldo's eaten the Halloween candy, so Omar has to go out to get more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that Omar comin' ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! Hope you don't mind that I went with one of Omar's later relationships--the Cheerios incident was too inspiring to pass up. :)

Renaldo was smart and good in bed, but he was getting on Omar’s last nerve. First he’d eaten all the Honey Nut Cheerios and put the box back, then he’d done the same to Omar’s stash of Halloween candy. 

Omar had gotten full size packages of Reece’s and Snickers and Almond Joy and some Skittles and whatnot for kids who didn’t like chocolate. His crew’s kids deserved the best trick or treat experience they could have—better even those those suburban kids got-- and Omar was going to make sure they had it. Even though Renaldo had eaten a fair chunk of the Snickers and half the Reece’s. Renaldo was lucky he didn’t go through Omar’s drugs like he went through Omar’s food. He was also lucky he was cute.

Omar adjusted his tie—the one he’d gotten for his court appearance to testify against Bird—put on his new purple blazer (he'd tried it on in the costume shop and Renaldo's expression had told him he looked hot in it), and adjusted his bat mask. He was Omar Little. He could be both Batman and The Joker for Halloween if he wanted. 

He stepped out onto the street during twilight, cries of “Is that Omar comin’? Hey yo, best be safe—Omar comin’!” following him on his way to the market.

They were almost out of candy, but they still had king-size Kit Kats. Yes. King-size Kit Kats for the king. After some thought, he got more Honey Nut Cheerios, just to be on the safe side, and a carton of Newport. 

On his way back home, he got three bags of drugs and cash with some bags of Laffy Taffy dropped to him out of various windows. Those fools had been in so much of a hurry, they’d mixed the candy in. Looked like everyone was going to be making a run on the corner market tonight.

When he got back, Renaldo helped him separate the candy from the drugs, which would be going in the “adult” treat bags. And then he discovered the Cheerios. 

“Trick or treat!” he exclaimed, holding his hands out.


End file.
